narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Flying Thunder God Technique
The Flying Thunder God Technique is a technique which allows the user to transport themselves to a marked location in the blink of an eye. To activate this technique, the user needs a special seal or to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports themselves to the location of the seal. The technique can create smoke, similar to a Summoning Technique, but that is not always the case. The formula can be applied in advance to weapons such as special kunai. By giving one such kunai to a person, the user can immediately teleport to that person at any time. The user can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as their opponent or some other surrounding feature.Naruto chapter 503, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 543, page 2 The technique is fast enough to even allow the user to escape Kamui (technique), despite the latter user already being in physical contact with the former. The user can also use this technique to teleport other objects, though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required.Naruto chapter 503, page 10 It is because of this technique that Konohagakure came out victorious in a battle against Iwagakure during the Third Shinobi World War (canon), despite already running short on manpower in the front lines. After having his subordinates toss marked kunai randomly into the enemy ranks, Minato used the technique to appear within their ranks, using the great speed of this technique to seemingly appear to be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons one by one in moments before they could even react. This, combined with Minato's immense natural speed and reflexes makes this technique extremely deadly and according to A made Minato the fastest ninja to ever live.Naruto chapter 541, page 8 Rules Written by DarkShinobi. ---- Note: These rules were orginially composed for Shinobi Legends Society--a more regulated website than SL itself generally is. For this reason, these rules may require editing in time; but for the moment, these are the rulings. Preamble: The Hiraishin has long been a contested skill with capabilities of skirting the line between fair usage and Godmodding; for this reason, a few rules were created for it's original use: *Creation of the Hiraishin seals must be emoted, and take one turn. It is possible to create a large amount of Hiraishin seals during a time of peace to use later on, but it must be emoted regardless. The process isn't an exceptionally difficult one, and counts as one (1) action during a post. It is possible to create more than one seal at a time. *Usage of Hiraishin itself counts as an action, not a movement; generally speaking, each entity is allowed two actions (plus movement) during an engagement in battle, which means that one cannot use the Hiraishin to transport to their opponent, attack, and then teleport away immediately. One can teleport to their opponent and attack, or attack and then (attempt to) teleport away, but not both--this would go over the limit of actions taken, and is generally considered unfair. *As they're composed of chakra, all Hiraishin seals are able to be sensed or viewed by those with sensory or ocular prowess, respectively. However, the Hiraishin seals cannot be reverse-engineered, copied or cloned in any way. *Basically, use common sense and be fair about use. Hopefully this jutsu will only be accessible to skilled role-players. *Similarly to the replacement technique, try not to rely on this skill too often--it's just bad form. Annotation: Originally the Hiraishin allowed for one to automatically enter a village if a seal was within somewhere; however, due to the rule of not automatically entering a village, a ruling might need to be made on this action. Until such a ruling is made, I suppose the old precedent will take priority. *The secrets of the Hiraishin are known to a select few. With very few exceptions, this secret is one of Konohagakure's. After the Yondaime's disappearance, Darkshinobi created a scroll to moderate the secret of the skill. Any that were taught by him have signed this contract. *Imbued within the scroll are the secrets of the Flying Thunder God technique--but for them to be seen, the proprietor of the scroll and the contractee must simultaneously sign in their blood. In doing so, the scroll places a particular stipulation on the newest signer: they become incapable of speaking of, divulging the secrets of, or otherwise releasing the secrets of the Hiraishin to another. Furthermore, there is placed inside their minds a mental block of sorts that prevents extraneous entities from extracting the information via exterior skills. *Given merit, the owner of the contract can cross out the signature of another's with their blood--to do so will subtly purge the aforementioned signer of all knowledge of the Hiraishin; they won't even realize there was anything they forgot. Trivia * Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed and range of this technique are much greater. In principle, this technique is instead similar to the Summoning Technique, as it revolves around the manipulation of time and space rather than accelerated movement, but instead of bringing something to the user, it sends them somewhere. * The name Hiraishin is also the phonic of the Japanese word 避雷針, which means "lightning rod". This may suggest the reasoning as to why the technique is restricted towards a seal, because lightning is attracted to lightning rods. References